thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdoms
Dotted across the lands of Thelania kingdoms rule over the people, each possessing it's own unique politics, history, culture and customs. Each kingdom often bears a color of heraldry held unique to the towns and cities within its borders though the accompanying color and depicted beast may vary from town to town in some regions. Kingdoms of V'lithe Though once the continent of V'lithe stood divided it has now for many long years held united under one kingdom, ruled over by the Royal Dynangrad family in the capital of Feora. The color of the kingdom is gold which is worked into the flag of every city therein, each bearing their own heraldry. Kingdoms of Aethyrlan Much of Aethyrlan is ruled over by a single kingdom, presenting a united force much like that of V'lithe. There are however a small number of secluded holdings who hold no ties with the main kingdom, instead seeing to their own affairs and remaining isolated from one another. Durogalan The mostly human based kingdom once ruled by the royal Duroga lineage from their capital of Duroga's Reach it has since been passed to other hands and the throne resides at Gilderton. Originally founded by a group of settlers fleeing from the destruction of Elethar the Duroga name itself actually comes from the Duroga Gaird or Dragon Guard an order of powerful soldiers and knights from Gilihan named for their fierce skills, the last of whom were among those who came to Aethyrlan and formed into what became the Duroga Family. Though the kingdom has retained its name its heraldry has changed, once represented by the dragon crest of the Duroga family it has now adopted the Phoenix of the Epheon family who took the throne after Tahlia's fall from grace. Kingdoms of Elethar Long ago when the land of Elethar was still verdant and thriving it was divided into four small kingdoms. Though now the continent lies in ruins and its few remaining inhabitants live in scattered settlements adhering to no ruler the history of the kingdoms remains in some few annals. Gilihan A majority human land that consisted of a large variety of terrain, mostly hills plains and coast lands with very fertile farmlands. The Kingdoms colors were blue and silver. Lethlithan A mostly Elven kingdom composed of forests and other wild lands, the plant life greatly enriched by a steady flow of magic here where it encouraged growth beyond that of normal. It's name was derived from the continent of Ethlithan where the elves had immigrated south from. The heraldry of Lethlithan was green and silver. Draelyr Inhabited by demons and vampires, many darker rumors surrounded this kingdom, but just as every other kingdom they had their good and their bad. These lands were mostly mountainous with many underground cities, as well as many above. It's colors were red and silver. Faranil The home kingdom of "beast folk", while this term is broad in these lands it referred specifically to a race of human looking people bearing animal ears and tails, most commonly those of a feline or canine known elsewhere as Caiten. Their lands were much like a combination of the human and elven kingdoms, with their heraldry purple and silver. Kingdoms of Fahrum The continent of Fahrum is a harsh and hot land divided into two kingdoms, one in the northern reaches and one in the southern. Relations between these two kingdoms has had many ups and downs over generations but often maintains a peace that benefits both lands and their people. Nozadi Encompassing over half of the continent from the southern reach up to the edge of the jungle and Nagadrien mountains this kingdom is populated by large percentages of humans and demons. Ruled by the Nagadriel line from the capital of Eldrean it is a land that has known despair at the hands of the Golden Cult. Nozadi's color of heraldry is black. Juzo A small kingdom in the northern portion of Fahrum it is almost entirely demon populated and ruled by the Tojui family. Small though it might be the kingdom is known well for its military force, utilizing a sect of highly trained assassins known as Kinju who excel in stealth and ninjutsu-like techniques to overcome their opponents. Juzo's color is orange. Kingdoms of Feythabolis Kingdoms of D'mitha The frozen northern land known as D'mitha is home to some of what many consider the most cultured of the kingdoms. Though much of the land is inhospitable for humanoid habitation the southern reaches host multiple kingdoms whose histories are rich and intriguing. Vouxille With its capital in Nul Chevre this kingdom boasts a very aristocratic population. Inestrala Much like its neighboring kingdom Inestrala is a small but bustling country with a love for fine cuisine and the arts.Category:Setting